transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetfire (Michael Bay)
Jetfire (ジェットファイア, Jettofaia) was a living legend both in the air and on the battlefield, back in his day at least. Sadly, his day has long since passed. His body went south years back. His bunny is dead on the wheel. He's got rust in places he didn't even know he had. Basically, Jetfire's old! An ancient Decepticon Seeker, Jetfire was around long before the war broke out, and unlike many, came to see his "comrades" for what they were. This caused him to defect to the Autobots, something virtually unheard of. As a consequence, Jetfire never managed to fully obtain the trust of the others back in the day. He's still a fine asset, powerful and able to activate a space bridge to teleport across great distances. This is slightly offset by the fact he's so old. After years without a proper source of energon, he's practically falling apart. His processor gave up the ghost millennia ago. These days he has a hard enough time remembering his name, and he's lucky if his teleporting puts him on the right planet. It makes him a bit crotchety and also leaves him with the nagging feeling he's forgotten something important. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Clive Revill (English), Kenji Nomura (Japanese) Jetfire grew tired of war a long time ago. The reckless ambition of the Decepticons, and the senseless violence of their war sickened him, and so he left Cybertron to go into hiding. The form he eventually chose on Earth seemed appropriate for one who wished to remain unseen. He slumbered in peace for years. Now, reawakened by the arrival of the war on Earth, he decided once again to enter the fight - this time on the side of the Autobots, and this time to end it for good, whatever the cost. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a modified Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird jet. Attributes: Gallery File:Jetfire_jet.jpg|Jetfire's Earth jet mode. Personality He loyal to the Autobots and will never stop at a mission. He also has a dry sense of humour and has gone crazy with age. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Dirl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Sentinel Prime *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Bonecrusher **Brawl **Lockdown *Seekers **Starscream *The Fallen *Kinetic Solutions Incorporated **Deathstroke *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller (Michael Bay)Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities He has a huge axe that will go through any shield. He can also teleport, but with age it has become more and more inaccurate. Gallery History Past Jetfire was one of the Seeker dispatched by The Fallen to locate the Matrix of Leadership after the Dynasty of Primes hid it on Earth. However, Jetfire and the other Seekers were unable to locate the Tomb that the Primes had forged. The only clue they could find was a riddle: "When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, Three Kings will reveal the Doorway". Eventually, the Fallen abandoned the Seekers and they were forced to go into stasis lock out of a lack of energon. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Michael Bay Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Michael Bay Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Michael Bay Male Autobots Category:Turncoats Category:Michael Bay Turncoats Category:Traitors Category:Michael Bay Traitors Category:Decepticon traitors Category:Michael Bay Decepticon traitors Category:Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Decepticons Category:Former Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Former Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Michael Bay Seekers Category:Decepticon Seekers Category:Michael Bay Decepticon Seekers Category:Former Decepticon Seekers Category:Michael Bay Former Decepticon Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Michael Bay Deceased Category:Deceased Autobots Category:Michael Bay Deceased Autobots Category:Deceased Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Deceased Decepticons Category:Alternate Versions of Jetfire